1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical area of recording physiological and physical data of a patient so that, in particular, monitoring, screening, or diagnosis can be performed. The invention relates in particular to recording the electrical activity of the heart muscle of a patient and the temperature of the patient.
2. Description of Related Art
In the above technical area, numerous instruments are known that take the patient's temperature and, by use of cells placed on the body of a patient, send an electrocardiogram signal, known as ECG, corresponding to the electrical currents produced by heart muscle contractions. A range of instruments have been developed, with the drawback of being fixed and with limited independent operation, requiring data to be acquired at times that do not necessarily respond to a characteristic phase of the heart rhythm. Moreover, data are recorded when the person is under conditions that do not exactly reproduce actual situations in the patient's daily life. It thus appeared that an ambulatory device was needed, adapted to a patient, and designed for picking up both physical and physiological data over a period of several days to several weeks.
One of the drawbacks of ambulatory devices is their inaccuracy, because they cannot follow the instantaneous heart rate. Moreover, these devices have a short power supply life, limiting their utilization time.